


Бар

by Schuu



Series: Gay Bar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternative Universe - Gay Bar, Bar, M/M, Slash, gays
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Обычный (почти) токийский бар, в котором люди встречаются, расходятся, строят отношения или забывают о них на следующее утро. Кто-то ищет экспериментов, кто-то хочет устроить личную жизнь, а кто-то просто там работает.Сугавару приглашают быть третьим.





	Бар

**Author's Note:**

> Всем любителям Queer as Folk посвящается.

― Ваш коктейль, ― Цукишима ставит перед Сугой стакан с ядовито-голубой жидкостью. 

― Спасибо, ― кивает он, затем оборачивается в поисках кого-нибудь знакомого. 

― Привет, ― раздается рядом, и Суга решает, что обращаются к нему. 

Но это Куроо ― новенький здесь, поставивший себе целью ежедневные подкаты к бармену. Именно с ним он здоровается и полностью игнорирует Сугу. 

― Мы закрыты, ― сухо отвечает тот, смешивая очередной коктейль. 

― Лгать ― плохо, ты знаешь об этом? ― щурится Куроо. ― Виски с содой, пож… Эй, не игнорируй меня, Цукки! 

Куроо тихо матерится, подходит с другой стороны, влезая в поле зрения Цукишимы, и почти ложится животом на стойку. Похоже, он где-то успел выпить до этого. Суга смеется про себя и размышляет, что еще никогда не видел столь открытое проявление интереса на грани с домогательством. 

Музыка начинает играть громче, на сцене готовится очередное выступление. Это все позволяет Цукишиме сделать вид, что он не слышит возмущенных возгласов Куроо. 

― Сегодня тоже не вышло, Куроо-сан, ― доносится до Суги знакомый голос. 

― Ты опять пролетел! А я говорил, что он не гей! 

Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть двух парней, которых он в этом баре видел впервые. Но Суга знает их, они иногда играли вместе в волейбол после его переезда в Токио. 

― Или ты просто не в его вкусе, ― добавляет Суга и тем самым полностью уничтожает Куроо. 

― Идите вы нахер, в гей-барах все геи, это правило! ― возмущается он в ответ. 

― Значит это подтверждает теорию Суги-сана и вы не в его вкусе, ― говорит Акааши. 

И они вместе с Сугой обмениваются понимающими взглядами. 

― До чего же вы жестокие, демоны, блин, ― Куроо хмыкает и вместе с Бокуто подтягивается к сцене. 

Акааши остается. Он присаживается рядом с Сугой и изучающе смотрит на коктейльную карту. Повисает неловкая пауза, если так можно сказать о шумном переполненном баре. Ведь Суга и Акааши знакомы, они сидят рядом, а это подразумевает какую-то беседу, наверное? И Суга говорит самое первое и банальное, что приходит ему в голову: 

― Я раньше тебя здесь не видел. 

Акааши отрывается от меню и смотрит на него: 

― Я здесь впервые, ― он переводит взгляд обратно в меню и неловкая пауза возобновляется. 

― Не знал что ты… ― Суга запинается, ловя себя на мысли, что это очень и очень невежливо, задавать вопросы об ориентации в лоб, даже знакомому, даже в гей-баре. 

Но Акааши улавливает его мысль и кивает. 

― Да, все в порядке. Просто не любитель подобных мест. Пришел с друзьями. 

Он отвлекается, чтобы сделать заказ. Цукишима кивает и отказывается от денег: 

― Сегодня первый ― бесплатно. Вам? ― он смотрит на Сугу. 

― Еще есть, спасибо. 

Они молчат какое-то время, наблюдая за происходящим на сцене, где как раз выступает красивая девушка в длинном розовом платье в пол. Ткань такая легкая, что взлетает от каждого движения, рыжие локоны опускаются до ключиц, лицо усыпано веснушками. Конечно, никакая это не девушка, и Суга прекрасно это знает. Но Акааши ― нет. И он внимательно всматривается в лицо «липсинк-певицы». 

― Я где-то ее видел, ― говорит он, наконец, когда бармен ставит перед ними коктейль. 

Цукишима усмехается. Заказов пока нет: все увлечены выступлением, и они продолжают смотреть уже втроем. 

― О, ― говорит Акааши под конец и едва скрывает улыбку, ― Ямагучи. Как тесен Токио. 

― Почти все наши сюда переехали, ― Суга возвращается к беседе. ― Только Кагеяма уехал в Америку и Хината поступил в университет в Саппоро. 

― А где ваш капитан? Я знаю, что он в Токио, но как видно, по таким заведениям не ходит. 

Суга подавляет в себе желание рассмеяться. Или заплакать. 

― Да, он не ходит. 

― Кто не ходит? ― это к ним опять присоединяется Бокуто. 

― Куда не ходит? ― добавляет Куроо. 

Акааши вздыхает, а Суга неловко смеется. 

― Никто. Все в порядке. 

― Вы про бар? ― догадывается Куроо. 

― Если кто-то сюда не ходит, так мы приведем, ― продолжает Бокуто. 

Они с большим успехом могли бы сыграть близнецов, если бы не разница во внешности, думает Суга. Синхрон у этих двоих был на высоте. Он представляет, как они приводят Дайчи в бар и не сомневается, что точно преуспели бы. Суге почти жаль Дайчи в этой чисто гипотетической ситуации, но он правда был не против на такое взглянуть. 

Акааши вежливо кашляет, подавая Куроо и Бокуто знак, что не стоит развивать эту тему. Кажется, он каким-то образом чувствует настроение Суги. 

― Хочешь потом пойти с нами? В караоке? Корейское барбекю? ― предлагает Бокуто Суге. 

Куроо хлопает друга по спине и говорит: 

― Только без меня, я сегодня настойчивый, ― он кивает в сторону бара. 

Цукишима отвернулся, но по тому, как напрягается его спина, Суга понимает, что он все прекрасно слышит. 

― Почему бы и нет? 

Суга привык проводить пятничные вечера в этом баре, встречать знакомых… но сегодня никого из них не было, и он не уверен, что они появяться. К тому же, Бокуто и Акааши не такая уж плохая компания. 

Они идут на второй круг коктейлей, даже Куроо в этот раз не остается обделенным. Правда давится после первого глотка, и Суга гадает, что именно намешал ему Цукишима. 

На выходе они все же выбирают барбекю, и Акааши отводит их в тихий дворик, где располагается маленький корейский ресторан. Там всего несколько поздних посетителей кроме них, от запаха жареного мяса с плиты у Суги урчит в животе. 

Полуночные посиделки после бара всегда ему нравились. В них было что-то приятное и спокойное. Когда в ушах уже не гремело, алкоголь в крови согревал, просыпался голод. Как сейчас. Акааши взял на себя заказ, и вскоре перед ними на раскаленной жаровне подогревались кусочки мяса и были расставлены тарелки с закусками. 

― Как так вышло, что вы оба оказались в этом баре? Неужели из-за Куроо? ― интересуется Суга. 

― Из-за него, ― усмехается Бокуто, проверяя готовность мяса палочками, в то время как Акааши решает промолчать и отводит взгляд. 

Суга смотрит на них и думает, что ему хотелось бы иметь настойчивость их друга. Идти вперед как Куроо не видя преград было бы очень здорово в ситуации с Дайчи, но ему не всегда хватает решимости. Да и это все давным давно в прошлом. Еще ему кажется, что Акааши и Бокуто пара. Вывод не обоснованный, пусть даже эти двое впервые сегодня появились в баре. Но под действием алкоголя Суга не может удержаться и спрашивает: 

― Давно вы вместе? 

― Достаточно, ― говорит Акааши, пока Бокуто все же утаскивает кусок мяса с жаровни, не дожидаясь полной готовности. 

― Здорово. 

Они едят и какое-то время болтают об университетах и работе. Суга рассказывает, что учился вместе с Тендо и Семи, и что все вместе в свободное время продолжают играть в волейбол. Иногда устраивают дружеские матчи с другими знакомыми ребятами. Еще он узнает, что Акааши учится на последнем курсе, а Бокуто полностью ушел в спорт и совсем не против собраться и поиграть с ними в свободное время. В итоге они обнаруживают, что остались последними посетителями в заведении. Алкоголь почти выветривается, и у Суги появляется желание вернуться в бар. Он не знает дальнейших планов ребят, но ему совсем не хочется возвращаться домой. 

― Можем вернуться к бару и забрать у Куроо машину, ― предлагает Бокуто, будто читая его мысли. 

― Коктейль, ― напоминает Акааши. 

― Да он давно выветрился, ― машет рукой Бокуто. ― Куроо все равно выпил столько сегодня, что за руль не сядет. Вызовем ему такси. 

Они расплачиваются за ужин и идут обратно к бару. На улице в этот час уже пусто и лишь редкие такси проезжают туда-сюда. На подходе к бару они останавливаются, Бокуто свистит от развернувшейся перед глазами сцены. Суга видит, как у припаркованной на обочине машины целуются двое. Еще он видит как один из них не отрываясь от процесса в ответ на свист показывает им средний палец. Он смеется, узнавая Куроо, и никак не ожидает наблюдать припертого к капоту Цукишиму. Он все еще в своей рабочей форме, упирается обеими руками о черную поверхность и кажется, что он хочет выбраться из хватки, но чужие бедра и руки не дают ему этого сделать. Значит кто-то все же преуспел в своей настойчивости. 

Втроем, они пересекают улицу, приближаясь к парочке. 

― Куроо-сан, он же задохнется, ― сочувственно произносит Акааши, но в ответ не получает никакой реакции. 

Суга смеется, а Бокуто прислоняется к водительской двери и складывает руки на груди. 

― Можно взять твою машину? 

Цукишима опять дергается, и опять безуспешно, Суге почти его жаль. Он попался как бабочка в сачок. Куроо одной рукой вытаскивает из заднего кармана джинс ключи и бросает в направлении Бокуто. 

― Ты самый лучший друг, ― тот ловит их и отпирает машину. 

Акааши усаживается на заднее сиденье и зовет Сугу с собой. Последнее, что они видят перед тем, как завести автомобиль, это Куроо, прижимающего к себе Цукишиму и оттаскивающего к ближайшей поверхности, коей оказывается фонарный столб. Бокуто опять бесстыдно свистит и трогается с места в тот момент, как из дверей бара выходит босс Цукишимы. Куроо его еще не знает. Но Суга уверен, что знакомство (тем более таким образом) ему не понравится. 

Он сидит рядом с Акааши на заднем сидении, и тот аккуратно касается его плеча. 

― Тебя отвезти домой? Или может, хочешь с нами? 

Его приглашают стать третьим? Суге интересно, когда Акааши это решил, и не против ли Бокуто. Или, может, это не то, что он думает, а просто проявление дружбы? Он размышляет об этом и смеется. Акааши слишком осторожный и не хочет нарушать личные границы. Суге же хочется больше бесцеремонности, как в Куроо или Бокуто, но тем не менее ему нравится эта его черта. Его вежливость и ненавязчивость. 

Вместо ответа он подается вперед и целует Акааши. Но нормального поцелуя не выходит, потому что машина резко тормозит и оба едва не слетают со своих мест. 

― Предупреждать же надо, ― ворчит Бокуто, но Суга лишь смеется в ответ. 

Кажется, что они едут слишком долго. Акааши очень нежный, очень приятный и осторожный. Это заводит всех троих, включая Бокуто на водительском сидении. Когда они добираются до квартиры (Суга не знает, кому из них она принадлежит) Бокуто набрасывается на Акааши, и он чувствует себя лишним, но недолго. Бокуто тоже приятный, но более напористый и страстный. И еще более смелый. Они такие разные, и Суга думает, что это слишком приятный контраст. 

Бокуто наваливается сверху, прижимает Сугу к кровати, и тяжесть его тела обездвиживает, но ему нравится ощущение. Он чувствует руки Акааши у себя в волосах, елозит бедрами по кровати. В одежде тесно и жарко. Под Бокуто тесно и жарко. Ему помогают избавится от рубашки, штанов, и какое-то время Суга лежит распластанный на кровати, с раскинутыми ногами перед бедрами Бокуто, пока тот целуется с Акааши. Долго и нежно, как ему кажется. Но от их теплых ладоней по коже прокатывается возбуждение, так что он не может не прикоснуться к себе. 

Акааши почти садится ему на грудь, загораживая Бокуто, гладит пальцами губы, проникает ими в рот и только потом нежно целует. Он чувствует влажное прикосновение к заднице и мучительно медленное проникновение, раздвигает ноги шире и стонет в чужой рот. Хочется двигаться, поддаться вперед, но с Акааши на груди это сделать сложно. Они разрывают поцелуй, и Суга сам тянется к его паху, обхватывает ягодицы руками, прижимает к себе и проводит языком по члену. Акааши стонет, когда Суга берет его глубоко в рот. 

Ему слишком хорошо от всего, что с ним происходит: от звуков, которые издает Акааши, от пальцев Бокуто. Лишь когда тот убирает руки и начинает толкаться внутрь, он замирает, тяжело выдыхает и поддается ему. Бокуто непривычно большой и ему даже немного больно, но он не против. Акааши нетерпеливо обхватывает собственный член, другой рукой гладит Сугу по лицу, водит пальцами по его раскрытым губам. Когда у него получается полностью расслабиться, Бокуто начинает медленно двигаться, обнимает Акааши сзади, скользит ладонями по шее и вниз к соскам. Сугу выгибает от каждого толчка, так, что приходится зажмуриться и сосредоточится на приятных ощущениях. Собственный член набух и подрагивает, хочется обхватить и сжать его. Только Суга об этом думает, как чувствует прикосновение к головке, он открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Акааши медленно насаживается на него. От того, как он приоткрывает рот, как легко садится до конца и стонет, Суга едва не кончает. Бокуто двигается резче, прижимает к себе Акааши, собирает волосы у него на затылке в горсть и, аккуратно наклоняя голову к плечу, целует в шею. 

― Готов? ― шепчет он Акааши на ухо. Тот кивает. 

Суга чувствует, как Бокуто выскальзывает из него. Затем мягко давит на спину Акааши и наклоняет его на Сугу. Их лица близко, носы соприкасаются, кончики языков, только потом ― губы. Он мягко двигается в Акааши, пока тот не разрывает поцелуй и не упирается в кровать локтями над Сугой. Оба стонут, когда Бокуто начинает проникать в Акааши. Давление слишком велико, от трения хочется кончить, дыхание сбилось у всех троих. Акааши дергается и вскрикивает, так что Бокуто испуганно замирает. 

― Все… в порядке… ― тихо выдыхает он. ― Продолжай. 

Суге кажется, что ему ужасно больно, и Бокуто не шевелится. 

― Уверен? ― спрашивает он с сомнением. 

― Да... Быстрее. 

От плавного толчка выгибает всех троих. Рот Акааши раскрыт в беззвучном стоне, и когда Бокуто начинает двигаться, его тело постепенно расслабляется. Суга сам чувствует, что начинает отъезжать, и приподнимает бедра, толкаясь в Акааши. Он готов кончить, но на нем нет резинки. Руки непроизвольно сжимают чужие бедра, хватает буквально пары движений, и Суга едва успевает выскользнуть из Акааши. Сперма брызжет куда-то между ними, пока все тело сводит в приятных судорогах.  
Бокуто ускоряется, двигается свободнее, когда Акааши зарывается лицом в подушку рядом с Сугой и стонет ему на ухо. Живот обдает горячим, и оба замирают. 

Они лежат втроем на кровати какое-то время в полной тишине. Суге тепло и приятно, он думает о том, что самое время собраться и тихо уйти. Акааши будто чувствует его мысли и сонно говорит: 

― Оставайся до утра. 

Суга улыбается и кивает, хотя этого никто не видит из-за полудремы. Вскоре он и сам засыпает.


End file.
